Axel and Lioness The Bounty
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Axel, Lioness and Shark find out that Guan has put a bounty on their heads so they must fight their enemies to stop the Bounty. AxelxLioness in the end


Axel and Lioness The Bounty

Main characters: Axel, Lioness, Shark and Dragon

Villains: Master Guan, Cannonball Bros, Architect, Elle, Bogey, Optical and Steele

Other characters: Rachel Logan, Garrett and Eliza

Set a week after The Return of the Sword of Jo-Lan.

Axel, Lioness and Shark were moving in to their new apartment when they saw the Cannonball Bros doing their moves and they were aiming at them but misses.

"Fist we get our base blown up now the Cannonball Bros are attacking us." Groaned Shark as he tried to take down the Cannonball Bros but couldn't but Lioness could.

"This isn't a coincidence." Said Lioness.

"Yeah I think Guan is behind this." Agreed Axel.

Then Lioness saw something in one of the Cannonball Bros hands.

"Cannonball Bros I am offering 5 trillion dollars for the elimination of the Alpha Teens sigh Master Guan." She said.

"SO Guan must be behind this." Said Axel. "And he has put a bounty on our heads."

"We're so busted." Groaned Shark.

Then the Architect's robots appeared.

"Now to destroy you three for siding with Mr Lee." Cackled the Architect in his armour.

"You are so paranoid." Said Shark as he attacked the Architect's robots.

"I GIVE YOU PARANOID!" yelled the Architect.

"JO-LAN!" yelled Axel and Lioness and destroyed the Architect's armour.

"How did she know Jo-Lan?" asked Shark.

"Me and Axel have a link." Replied Lioness.

"We'll explain later." Said Axel.

"Ok." Agreed Shark.

Then something made water go all over the place.

"Elle I'm guessing." Said Shark.

"Well we got a little something for him." Said Lioness seeing Elle's eel going through the pipes as Axel teleported himself, Lioness and Shark and found Elle on the streets.

"Let's get this done." Said Axel.

"Don't worry it won't take long." Said Elle and tried to battle Axel but he was to fast then Shark broke a drain pipe making Elle's pet eel electrocute Elle. "Not again." Groaned Elle then he pasted out.

"Yeah again." Said Shark.

"Good work I must warn you Bogey is next." Said a voice it was Dragon. "I found this list on the street."

"Ok we'll get Bogey." Said Axel.

"Next is Optical." Said Lioness.

"Gear it up!" called Axel, Lioness and Shark.

"I WAS HOPING TO FIGHT THAT LOSER HAWK BUT YOU THREE WILL HAVE TO DO!" called Bogey.

"Well you won't find either him or King." Said Shark as he battled Bogey kicking him in the nuts and threw the TAG Blaster cuffs on to him. "You're too easy."

"But I won't be." Said a cop that turned into Optical.

"I so hate him for framing Axel." Said Lioness and she started beating him up so hard that he pasted out and Lioness held her hand.

"Calm down Lioness." He told her.

"Sorry Axel I just wanted him to pay for framing you." Sighed Lioness and she hugged Axel.

"It's ok now it's Steele now we all must have our heads in the game." Instructed Axel.

Then Steele appeared from his stealth-mode.

"You will need since I'm going to have you three's heads on a pike." Growled Steele as all of them battled.

"Axel, Lioness, Shark this is Garrett the shirt has the controls of the Stealth mode destroy the middle." Said Garrett on the Alpha-Cons.

"On it." Axel, Lioness and Shark said.

Soon they punched Steele's shirt damaging the Stealth mode.

"We won Steele you are going to that cage King said about when we first met." Said Axel as he and Lioness cuffed Steele.

"Well said Axel." Replied Lioness.

"Oh I hate you three!" growled Steele.

"Feelings mutual." Said Shark.

Soon Rachel and Eliza handed Steele over to the cops.

"Good boys Lioness, Axel and Shark." Rachel and Eliza said.

Then Guan appeared in front of Axel, Lioness and Shark.

"If you want something done right." Growled Guan as he battled them.

"GUAN WILL PAY FOR TAKING MY DAD AWAY FROM ME!" yelled Axel angrily.

"Like I said before you won't be around to see him." Said Guan in a cocky tone.

"That's where you're wrong like said before and so you know Guan Axel will have his Dad back and you will be sharing a cell with Paine." Said Lioness in a strong and brave tone.

"Got your back Axel dude." Said Shark.

"Then it will be bad luck for all three of you." Growled Guan.

Then Shark glowed yellow.

"Maybe I'm gaining Jo-Lan." Said Shark.

"Maybe." Said Axel.

"But let's stop Guan first." Said Lioness.

"JO-LAN!" all three yelled and shot Guan backwards and far over into the Atlantic.

"I WILL GET YOU!" yelled Guan angrily as he landed in the sea.

"GREAT ONE DUDES!" called Shark as he, Axel and Lioness did a triple hi-5.

"The reason of Shark now knowing Jo-Lan you three along with Hawk and King were chosen by destiny." Explained Dragon. "But the time will come for you three to know and understand."

"We get it Dragon." Said Axel.

"Now Axel I think you and me need to do something." Said Lioness kissing Axel's check.

"Dude you two are dating?" gasped Shark.

"Yup." Smiled Axel and Lioness.

"Cool." Smiled Shark. "An awesome day for a hard day."

And the three friends and Dragon agreed.

The End


End file.
